


Unbroken, the first fic

by AllonsyAllonso



Category: Unbroken - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beating, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Lots of butt stuff in future, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Nipple Play, Prison camp, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyAllonso/pseuds/AllonsyAllonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first fic of the movie. Basically I rewrote the scene and went into some more detail with certain parts including and not limited to the Corporals hard on. I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken, the first fic

Unbroken  
‘The Bird’

Mutsuhiro Watanabe stood in front of the war camp’s prisoners, his face merely inches from the thin and bony troops. The men bowed their heads down as he passed them, their blank faces angled towards the dry patchy ground and their shoulders were stiff with acceptance of their very likely fate.  
The ‘bird’ excreted dominance through every pore as he looked down on the men, his cheekbones cast shadows down his olive colored cheeks and his eyes were dark and commanding.  
He stepped closer to one of the prisoners, hovering, over the young mans body.

“I am Corporal Watanabe. You are enemies of Japan and you will be treated accordingly.” He threatened, looking deep into the mans eyes, like he could see all of his weaknesses and hidden secrets.  
The Corporal continued down the line of men, his boots hissed as they hit the land, one of the men looked up as he got closer and Mutsuhiro froze.  
Silence echoed through the camp.  
The man bowed his head again away from the controlling stare but he was too late, The overpowering man advanced towards him.  
“Look at me.” He demanded softly and slightly sarcastically.  
“I said look at me.” He demanded again, invading the smaller mans space, his breath blew hot on the italians face and his chest tightened as he struck a blow to his face with a thin painted bamboo stick.  
The mans face was thrown back and a low groan escaped his lips, he staggered as he tried to regain his balance.  
The Corporal started to flush lightly, he’d punished people before but this was different.  
The smaller man's jawline stood out sharply and his muscular torso shuddered with every new breath.  
His straight legged pants of his uniform started to tighten underneath his matching jacket.  
He swallowed as the soldier returned to his previous position. “Look at me.” He punctuated with a small smile on his lips. When the man looked up again he was immediately blasted once again and this time a whimper sounded low from his throat.  
The Corporal cleared his throat as his cock completely thickened against his zipper.  
This shouldn't do this to him.  
He groaned as the defiant and beautiful man returned to position, almost wanting to get hit.  
He needs to leave  
This is too much for him.  
“New prisoners... you are not dismissed...you will stand quarantine. We cannot have disease  
in the barracks.” He instructs smoothly and loudly to the rest of the lineup as he quickly and swiftly leaves the scene.


End file.
